Magical Graduation
by Gogglehead Lover
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year and graduating. This is just a song-fic about him thinking about everything that went on and about his friendships. I put PG13 for mild language. R&R AND NO FLAMES!


Hey, My name is Goggleheadlover I am a big Harry Potter and digimon fan. This is my new story on Harry Potter.  Enjoy

Summary

Harry is graduating in the 7th year and he is remembering all the good and bad times he had. He is also thinking about his friendship. This is sort of a song fiction and it's mixed in with the "Graduation Song" by Vitamin C.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

Harry looked around at his fellow peers. He saw Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Draco (the little bastard), Padma, Pansy, Hannah, and a lot more. He then saw the 2 most important people in his life, his best mates, Ron and Hermione.

_And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon_

He remembered his first year when he met Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and left his uncle's house. He smiled thinking about Ron catching Hermione under the mistletoe. They finally admitted they loved each other and now were inseparable.

_And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

Harry watched a sad memory of Sirius falling through the veil. He thought of all the support he got after that. Life had never been fair to Harry, he had lost so many people. Yet in that split second he knew destiny was kind to him because Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and even Luna had been there talking him through it.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Harry remembered facing Voldemort, how he had been so close to death. Dumbledore was right, Harry had something that the Dark Lord didn't, true friends. Before Voldemort could finish the killing curse Ron had tackled him and Hermione helped unbind Harry. They came out bloodied a little but they were able to finish him of together. That tightened the friendship into a ruddy hard knot, one that could not be untied.

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule_

Harry could tell his friends where also remembering all the rule breaking they had done. Hermione had a tear in her eye as she faced Harry. She smiled at him, wiped her eye and squeezed his and Ron's hand tighter. Ron smiled at Hermione and moved his other hand like a snake at Harry. He knew Ron was pretending it was the basilisk so Harry made his hand move like a spider. The two boys stifled laughs.

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

Parvati and Lavender were going to become healers. Hermione was going to be working with muggles. Harry and Ron were becoming aurors, although Ron was considering going to play quidditch with England's team who had asked him to join. Harry couldn't help wondering if the different jobs would keep the 3 friends together. Just because they said they would be together didn't mean time wouldn't take them apart.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

_La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la  
We will still be friends forever_

Harry saw around him his family, his new one. All the Weasleys were watching the graduating grade and were very proud of Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Harry smiled as he heard Dumbledore relive some of the generations… "Not so good but very funny" memories. Hannah Abbot was crying on some Hufflepuff girl's shoulder. Harry could feel all his class realizing their days here in the school were over.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Harry thought about his past, present, and future. Would he, the-boy-who-lived, be able to survive in the world without the help of his classmates. Harry looked to the side and started to think that keeping in touch with his mates would be hard. He just wanted to redo all of Hogwarts, he'd do anything to stay one more day, one more year. _  
_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Everyone started walking out, the ceremony was over. The 3 best friends looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. Hermione hugged both Ron and Harry. Ron put his arm around the 2 of them as though never wanting to let go. Harry smiled at the two and realized they would always be together. He put his arms around his friends too and said, "Thanks guys."

Well that's the end of it. Hoped you liked it. Remember to read and review. I also want suggestions cause I might write another story. LUV YA ALL AND I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES! Bye TTYL!


End file.
